turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Bibliography
Elabon * Wereblood (1979) - using Eric Iverson pseudonym * Werenight (1979) - using Eric Iverson pseudonym * Prince of the North (1994) * King of the North (1996) * Fox and Empire (1998) The Videssos Books Fantasy series about a world that is analogous to the Byzantine Empire. *The Legion Series **''The Misplaced Legion'' (1987) **''An Emperor for the Legion'' (1987) **''The Legion of Videssos'' (1987) **''Swords of the Legion'' (1987) *The Tale of Krispos Series **''Krispos Rising'' (1991) **''Krispos of Videssos'' (1991) **''Krispos the Emperor'' (1994) *The Time of Troubles Series **''The Stolen Throne'' (1995) **''Hammer and Anvil'' (1996) **''The Thousand Cities'' (1997) **''Videssos Besieged'' (1998) *''Bridge of the Separator'' (2005) [[Tosev timeline|''Worldwar'' & Colonization Series]] Sci-Fi/Alternate History — Aliens invade in the middle of World War II *''Worldwar'' Tetralogy **''In the Balance'' (1994) **''Tilting the Balance'' (1995) **''Upsetting the Balance'' (1996) **''Striking the Balance'' (1996) *''Colonization'' Trilogy **''Second Contact'' (1999) **''Down to Earth'' (2000) **''Aftershocks'' (2001) *''Homeward Bound'' (2004) The Southern Victory Series Alternate History — The South have won the US Civil War, what would then happen over the next century. *''How Few Remain'' (1997) *The Great War Trilogy **''American Front'' (1998) **''Walk in Hell'' (1999) **''Breakthroughs'' (2000) *The American Empire Trilogy **''Blood and Iron'' (2001) **''The Center Cannot Hold'' (2002) **''The Victorious Opposition'' (2003) *The Settling Accounts Tetralogy **''Return Engagement'' (2004) **''Drive to the East'' (2005) **''The Grapple'' (2006) **''In at the Death'' (2007) Darkness Series A fantasy series about a world war between nations using magic as weapons. Many of the plot elements are analogous to elements of World War II. *''Into the Darkness'' (1999) *''Darkness Descending'' (2000) *''Through the Darkness'' (2001) *''Rulers of the Darkness'' (2002) *''Jaws of the Darkness'' (2003) *''Out of the Darkness'' (2004) War Between the Provinces Series *''Sentry Peak'' (2000) *''Marching Through Peachtree'' (2001) *''Advance and Retreat'' (2002) Sostrates & Menedemos Series A historical fiction series about two cousins who are traveling merchants in the fourth century BC Mediterranean. The novels were written under the H.N. Turteltaub pseudonym. *''Over the Wine-Dark Sea'' (2001) *''The Gryphon's Skull'' (2002) *''The Sacred Land'' (2003) *''Owls to Athens'' (2004) Crosstime Traffic Series *''Gunpowder Empire'' (2003) *''Curious Notions'' (2004) *''In High Places'' (2006) *''The Disunited States of America'' (2006) *''The Gladiator'' (2007) * The Valley-Westside War, not yet published, expected 2008. Days of Infamy Series Alternate History — The Japanese have gained the initiative in the Pacific War by invading and occupying Hawaii. *''Days of Infamy'' (2004) *''End of the Beginning'' (2005) The Scepter of Mercy *''The Bastard King'' as by Dan Chernenko (2003) *''The Chernagor Pirates'' as by Dan Chernenko (2004) *''The Scepter's Return'' as by Dan Chernenko (2005) Atlantis *''Opening Atlantis'' (2007). *''United States of Atlantis, not yet published. *'Untitled third novel'. *"Audubon in Atlantis", ''Analog, 12/2005. *"The Scarlet Band", Analog, 5/2006. War World Series Turtledove collaborated on several novels and stories set in the CoDominion Universe including: *Blood Feuds'' (1992) Susan Shwartz, S.M. Stirling, Judith Tarr, and Harry Turtledove *''Blood Vengeance'' (1994) Susan Shwartz, S.M. Stirling, Judith Tarr, and Harry Turtledove Stand-alone Books *''After the Downfall, not yet published, expected 2008. *''Agent of Byzantium'' (1987) - the prophet Muhammad became Christian, and Islam never arose. *''The Battle of Teutoberg Forest, not yet published. *''Between the Rivers'' (1998) *''Beyond the Gap'' (2007) - explores a world where the bronze age occurred while the glaciers were just receding *''The Case of the Toxic Spell Dump'' (1993) *''Conan of Venarium'' (2003) *''Counting Up, Counting Down'' (2002) - short story collection *''Departures'' (1993) - short story collection *''A Different Flesh'' (1988) *''Earthgrip'' (1991) *''Every Inch a King'' (2005) An acrobat becomes king of a small country *''Fort Pillow'' (2006) Based on the true story of the infamous massacre of black Union soldiers by Confederate forces under Nathan Bedford Forrest *''The Guns of the South'' (1992) Sci-Fi/Alternate History — The Confederate States Army is supplied with AK-47s by early-21st century Apartheid time-travelers. *''Household Gods'' (1999) - cowritten with Judith Tarr Sci-Fi/Alternate History — A modern female lawyer finds herself in the Roman Empire of Marcus Aurelius. *''In the Presence of Mine Enemies'' (2003) Alternate History — Follows the struggles of a family of secret Jews in Berlin two or three generations after a Nazi victory in World War II. *''Justinian'' (1998) - using H.N. Turteltaub pseudonym *''Kaleidoscope'' (1990) - short story collection *''The Man With the Iron Heart, not yet published, expected 2008 *Noninterference'' (1988) *''Ruled Britannia'' (2002) Alternate History — The Spanish Armada conquers Britain and hires William Shakespeare to write a play about Philip II. At the same time he is secretly writing a play for the English underground resistance about Boudicca's rebellion, with Boudicca meant to be analogous to the imprisoned Queen Elizabeth. *''Thessalonica'' (1997) *''The Two Georges'' (1995) Alternate History/Mystery, co-authored with Richard Dreyfuss — Set in the year 1996 of an alternate timeline where the American Revolution was peacefully avoided. The painting that symbolizes the union between North America and Britain is stolen by terrorists, and officers of the Royal North American Mounted Police must find it before it is destroyed. *''A World of Difference'' (1990) - Mars is bigger and has sentient life (but without modern technology).